Attack Of The Elements
by browniej126
Summary: Follow Team JSBR and their allies as they try to survive Grimm, White Fang and romance during their second semester. Summary sucks, Fic shouldn't. This is a Reboot to my previous fic Team JAXS. Rated T for gore and foul language. Pairings are either OC/Ruby and Blacksun. Will Contain OCs from writers Kiba-Raptor and Shadic1978.
1. Unleash The Elements

**A/N well hello and welcome to my second and attempt at a RWBY fic. Now as some of you may know I wrote a fic called Team JAXS and I recently cancelled for reason I have explained before so this is a reboot in a way So yeah, I hope you enjoy this better than Team JAXS.**

A drop ship hovered over a dense jungle, the noises of Grimm coming from the jungle along with shadowy figures running. The side hatch of the drop ship opened to reveal 5 figures inside the ship, one being professor Port.

"Ok then students, one at a time jump out." Port said, turning to person on his, "You first Mr Jok Kasai."

Jok smirked as he jumped out of the drop ship and landing on a branch of a tree. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a scar going across his lip. He wore a maroon shirt with a black leather waist coat over it, blue jeans and red and white shoes plus black gauntlets which covered his foerarms.

"Come on Serra, you next." He shouted up to the ship with a slight English accent.

Serra Aisu dived out of the ship landing on the same branch as Jok. Her hair was black and she had purple eyes. She had a grey vest on with a silver and black gauntlet on her right arm, plain jeans ripped at the knee and grey boots, plus a jack russell tail the same colour as her hair.

She was followed by Barbara Mizu, she grabbed the branch above Jok and Serra and hung there. Her hair was a light blonde and she had green eyes. She wore a cyan sleeveless shirt with wraps going from her forearms to her shoulders, on her legs she had short shorts on with black tights on underneath and cyan high heels.

"Rys, you're turn rocky!" Barbara said making Rys Ishi jump out of the dropship and land on the tree beside the others.

He was a muscular man with light brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a brown shirt on with a black sleeveless jacket on over that. Black trousers and brown shoes along with brown gauntlets. Finally Port jumped down and landed on the ground, falling over.

JSBR jumped from their burch and landed on the ground perfectly, Jok picked Port up and dusted him off, "You know Professor you need to work on your landing." He pointed out.

"I had it under control Mr. Kasai, now weapons at the ready, this entire island is covered with Grimm." Port replied, grabbing his weapon from his back. Jok turned to his team and nodded.

Serra flicked her wrist causing her gauntlet to extend out and a blade to come from the bottom of it. Barbara pulled two billi clubs from her thighs and slammed them together, making them combine into a cyan bow.

Rys grabbed a box from his back which extended into a brown axe. Finally Jok pulled out two red swords the size of his arms, one from his back, the other from above his butt. (same place Ruby stores hers)

Port began to walk through the forest, followed by the team. "Ok then JSBR," Port began, "our mission is to locate Dr. Amelia Pond and rescue her."

"Why was she out here in the first place professor?" Serra asked, pushing a leaf out of her face.

"She was researching this area, trying to find new species of Grimm, unfortunately we haven't heard from her since last week." Port replied.

Jok and Rys glanced at each other, shaking their heads a little.

Barbara noticed this and asked, "What's wrong with you two?"

"She came all the way out here, and didn't bring an escort." Jok said, looking up to the sky for any sign of aerial movement.

"Dr. Amelia Pond didn't believe in violence." Port said to the team, "She never carried a weapon or had any protection."

They carried on walking until they reached an opening in the jungle and stopped. They had been walking for hours and it was beginning to get dark so Port told the others to set up camp while he searched the area.

JSBR laid down a few sleeping bags and set up a fire, "Of all the places we could have set up camp," Barbara began, laying down on a sleeping bag, "He picked the perfect place for an ambush!"

"Oh come on Babs, it's not all bad." Jok said, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, we might get to fight some Grimm." Rys added. They all stayed there in silence, taking in the beauty around them. The sky was filled with stars and the shattered moon looked like it was glowing, a rare moment of peace in their crazy life was well earned after their first semester.

They all excelled in combat, each of their fighting styles complimenting each others, but their test score however could have been better. They spent all their free time brawling that they always fell asleep in lessons, which meant they were always picked on by the teachers.

"Hey...ever wonder why we're here?" Rys asked, getting an odd look from the other three.

"Dude, stop being so philosophical and get some sleep." Jok answered, laying down and slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Jok jolted up to the sound of a roar. He turned to see his team holding their weapons and scanning the area. Jok got up and pulled out his weapons, all 4 of them were standing back to back, waiting for any sign of movement.<p>

"And why didn't you wake me?" Jok asked the others.

"Didn't consider that." Rys replied causing Jok to groan. They heard rustling from their right, they turned and started, waiting for something to come out of the forest. At that point Professor Port came running towards them being followed by Beowolves and a King Taijitu.

"Oh fun." Barbara exclaimed, she shot an arrow at one of the creatures faces, causing it to fall the ground.

"JSBR, protect Port at all cost." Jok exclaimed as they ran at the beasts. Jok ran straight at the Taijitu while the others attacked the beowolves around it. He jumped onto it's white head and slid down it's back.

Rys slammed the his axe into the head of a beowolf and kicked another in the gut. "Now this is fun." he shouted, pulling the axe out of the Grimms head. Serra flipped over one of the beasts and landed on it's back, stabbing it over and over until it fell to the ground.

Barbara slipped under a wolf, pressing a button on the bow while she did causing the arrow to change colour from Cyan to Lime. She shot at the Beowolf, the arrow hitting the beast right between the eyes, the arrow then exploded into a spray of acid burning the surrounding Grimm.

Meanwhile Jok had ran off, being followed by the snake creature. He slammed his two weapons together causing the blade to retract and the hilts to extend out turning the blades into a shotgun. "Come on big boy!" Jok shouted at the creature as he turned and unloaded five shotgun shells into the King Taijitu.

Port was trying his best to keep up with team JSBR but failed miserably. He slammed his weapon into the gut of a beowolf, but by that time, Serra, Barbara and Rys had already killed five each.

"Professor Port go look for Dr. Pond, we've got this." Barbara said pulling her bow apart into two billi clubs. Port just nodded and ran away from the battle, "That dealt with him, ok then JSBR, like Jok says...ALLONS-Y!"

Barbara touched the ground activating her semblance. Water began to shoot out of the ground, forming Copies of the Beowolves. She pointed at the beasts causing the water copies to run at the originals, despite how weak the clones were, they took down the rest of the Beowolves she had to deal with.

Serra slammed her fists into the ground causing her body to be encased in ice. After 10 seconds the ice smashed, leaving Serra's body covered in ice shaped like wolf. She ran at the beasts like a wolf and pounced at them, shredding them to pieces until her part of the Beowolves were gone.

Rys hit his chest sending out a wave, however the Grimm were unphased. They dived at Rys, slicing his gut but instead of Rys screaming in pain, the sound of bones shattering was heard from the Beowolf's hand. He grabbed the beast by the neck and looked it straight in the eyes and said, "Skin with the same properties as stone, an ice wolf and water copies, gotta love elemental semblances." He then threw the choking Grimm at the group charging at him causing bones to break in the beasts bodies, "And the phoenix still hasn't spread his wings yet."

Serra, Barbara and Rys ran into the forest, following the destruction left by the snake and Jok's battle. They found their leader kicking the giant, two headed snake in both its faces, making very little effect. Jok flipped back and smirked at his team, splitting his shotgun in two and holstering the blades. He slammed his hands together causing fire to spew from his back and chest, engulfing his body in the flames.

The fire spread out around him, taking the shape of a phoenix with him in the center. The fire bird surrounding flapped it's wings causing it to fly into the air. Jok circled the Snake, shooting fire balls at it from the phoenix's mouth until finally he dived at the beast. The snake's white head went to strike at Jok but before he could make contact, Jok flew right through him causing the beast to burn alive.

The phoenix around Jok dispersed and fire returned to his chest and back, disappearing into Jok's body. He slowly fell to the ground, spitting blood from his mouth, "F-fuck sake, one day I'll be able to do that without using up so much aura it hurts." Jok struggled to say, his team coming up to him, Barbara and Serra showing more concern than Rys.

Barbara helped Jok up and kept hold of him until he could stand by himself, he wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled. "Still bloody cool though!" Jok exclaimed.

"Ok then, next job, find Port and Pond." Rys pointed out, getting a nod from Jok. They each turned to where they came from and began running back into the forest to find their teacher and Dr. Amelia Pond.


	2. Sun, Coco and Ruby!

**A/N ok so Chapter 2, I did skip the rest of the field trip for JSBR because I didn't know what I wanted to do with that, I was going to do the field trip in one chapter but it didn't work out that way, so this is set on the night of the volume 2 finale. Enjoy!**

"I missed all that?" Jok exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air in annoyance.

"Yes you did, it was awesome dude." Sun replied, his tail swaying behind him as they walked. "Dude, this team in the year above kicked ass, there was this one girl, she had a minigun handbag, it split a giant nevermore right in half!."

"Coco, leader of team CFVY, fashion guru and a good friend, yeah she kicks ass." Jok said, a smirk coming across his face.

"Is there any girl in this school which you aren't friends with?" The monkey faunus asked.

"Yeah, this allusive team RWBY you tell me so much about and yet you still haven't introduced me." He replied, winking at a pair of girls while doing so. "I mean come on, considering what you've said these ladies sound perfect for me dude."

"Hey!" Sun said, sound slightly irritated, "Remember what I said about you know who."

"Ah yes, Miss Belladonna." Jok teased, getting a light punch from Sun. "Look don't worry dude, I may be a ladies man, but I'm not an asshole." He said, a slight smirk across his face.

"How do you do it? Get all these girls to like you by saying one or two words?"

"Well, you got my great looks, the scar on my lip, women love the scar, my muscles and most importantly...the accent." Jok replied, getting a confused look from his friend. "Women LOVE the accent."

"Very helpful dude." Sun said, shaking his head slightly when he saw the huge grin across Jok's face.

"So, tell me about RWBY." Jok said, getting an odd look from his friend.

"I've told you about them so many times I've lost count, how can you keep forgetting about them?" He asked.

"Not forgetting, I'm just going to keep asking until I meet them, simple as that." This caused a sigh to escape Sun's mouth, just giving up on asking.

"Ok, first you got Ruby, small girl, youngest student ever to join Beacon, extremely cute, loves weapons and kicks serious ass." Sun started, noticing another smirk to come across Jok's face.

"She sounds cool." He replied, getting another small punch from Sun.

"Dude, she's 15, not your age range." Sun replied, rolling his eyes with a small smile, "Then you got Weiss, the ice queen, slightly snobby...ok extremely snobby, has a thing for Neptune, plus she's the heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Ah, the Schnee's, I dated someone who worked at that Dust Company once, she was a bitch too." Jok said, reminiscing about one of his many exes.

"Then you got Yang, Ruby's sister, known for her puns and beauty, don't mess with her though, she will crush your wang." Sun said, causing Jok to chuckle a little.

"Be like Yang, crush his wang."

"And finally, Blake." Before Sun could finish the sentence, Jok butted in saying.

"Ah yes, Blake Belladonna, secret cat faunus, ex member of the White Fang, and the first girl you've truly loved, I remember that." Jok said, noticing the small blush which was slowly spreading across Sun's. "Aww, Sunny's in wuv!" He teased, ruffling Sun's hair like a dog.

"Shut it Hot Shot!" Sun exclaimed, pushing Jok's hand away.

"Nah Monkey King, I'm fine." He joked, playfully punching him in the arm lightly. They kept walking down the hall until they reached JSBR's dorm, they said goodbye to each other and Jok entered his dorm, finding his team scattered across the room. Rys was doing push ups next to his bed, Barbara was watching the latest Ice Hockey game on her school, and finally Serra was texting someone on her scroll.

"Hey Serra, who you talking to?" Jok asked, a huge smile coming across his face, he knew who it was, everyone on JSBR did, but Jok loved to tease her about it, and so did Babs who had just paused the game and looking up at Jok and Serra.

"Um-no one." Serra lied, quickly hiding her scroll from Jok's view.

"Is it that Tsume dude?" Babs asked, getting up from her bunk and going to Jok's side.

"N-no." She replied, hiding her face from the two.

"Serra's got a crush!" Jok teased, glancing over at Barbara who had a grin widened across her face.

"Nobody's just a friend is all, nothing more." She lied again, turning her head to see Rys grabbing hold of Jok and pulling him back.

"Play nice, anywho why do you care if she likes someone?" Rys asked, leaning up against his bed.

"I'm just joking, I'm glad she's found someone." Jok replied, putting his hands behind his head, "Look if you ever need any advice on this sorta thing just ask m-" Jok was cut of by a hand being thrusted at his face to shut him up.

"Me." Barbara said, "This will need a woman's touch, not a perverted boy."

"Who both you dated may I just add, so you must like perverted boy's" Jok stated, causing Barbara to punch him in the gut, "Ah...I get the point." This caused both Rys and Serra to laugh, they loved watching Jok and Barbara's constant bickering, they always found it hilarious.

"To say sorry for your rudeness Hot Shot, get me a coffee please." Barbara said, getting a small nod and groan from Jok, who began to slowly hobble to the door.

"I want one too!" Serra shouted after him.

"Me too!" Rys shouted just as Jok left.

* * *

><p>Jok was standing at the coffee station in the cafeteria, he didn't like coffee that much, but his team adored it and always found ways to get Jok to get the coffee, so he had learnt how to make it off by heart. He placed the first coffee mug on a tray and began work on a second one when he felt a hand slap his back side. He tensed up and slowly turned his head to the side to see Coco standing there with a smirk across her face.<p>

"Hey Hot Shot, I see you're getting coffee again." She said, allowing Jok to breath a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, my idea of fun." Jok said sarcastically as he finished up the second mug and place it on the tray. "So I heard about your ass kicking in the city."

"Yup, split a Nevermore in two, they crushed my favorite clothing store, they deserved to die." She replied, taking one of the mugs of coffee from the tray and beginning to drink it.

"That was for Se-oh never mind." He said, rolling his eyes and placing the third mug on the tray and beginning work on a fourth. "So...have you increased your clothing collection again?"

"Well duh, I got some new shoes, some new shirts and dresses, some underwear."

"Underwear? love to see you in that." Jok interrupted her with his smutty joke.

"I bet you would you perv." She replied, getting a cheeky grin from joke.

"You love me really." He said, placing the fourth mug onto the tray and grabbing a fifth mug, but turning to the hot chocolate machine instead.

"Hmn...not sure I do Hot Shot, maybe in your dreams." Coco teased, taking a sip of her stolen coffee. "Although you in underwear, that ain't a bad thought."

"I bet it isn't." Jok joked, placing his hot chocolate on the tray and picking it up, "Now I must bid you adieu, speak to ya later Coco."

Before Jok could walk off Coco grabbed the hot chocolate and took a sip, and then placed it back on the tray. "See ya later Kasai." She then walked off, causing Jok to chuckle slightly at her antics. He then turned and walked to the exit of the cafeteria, tray in hand.

* * *

><p>Jok was about halfway to his dorm with the tray, singing to himself on the way. "<em>you can screw nevada, mess with maine, leave hawaii in a puddle of pain, you can beat virginia till she's down on the floor, but if you fuck with tex you'll be on your knees for sure, motherfucker.<em>" He sang while walking, when suddenly a girl came crashing into him. He fell to the ground, catching the tray as quickly as possible, then the coffee on the tray and finally the girl.

"Ow!" The girl shouted, slowly lifting herself up off Jok. "Good reflex by the way."

"Thanks, I gue…" He stopped when he saw her face, she had black and red hair which was shortish at the back and slightly covered her right eye at the front, she had silver eyes which lead to one of the cutest faces he had ever seen.

"Sorry for running into you...guy." The girl said, getting up off Jok and offering her hand to help him up, which he accepted. "Never seen anyone catch a tray and four mugs full of liquid before… it was COOL!"

"Um...thanks." Jok said, stuttering slightly. "So...why did you run into me?"

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get to the cafeteria as fast as possible." She said, her face hitting an extreme amount of excitement just before she shouted, "THEY HAVE COOKIES!" It took all of Jok's willpower to not go aww at that very moment.

"Cookies...that's cool." He said, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Cool? IT'S AWESOME!" She shouted again, she then stepped past him and started running down the hall, "Cya around!" She shouted back to Jok before she turned a corner, leaving Jok standing there by himself.

"Damn...that was too much cute...what am I saying?" Jok exclaimed, turning and continuing on his path to his dorm, a smile growing across his face, "She was cute."

**A/N chapter 2 done, so yeah, I thought this was a fun chapter, at least to write. So yeah the vote for Winged Rose and Hot Chocolate ends when the next chapter is posted, remember guest votes don't count, one vote per person, no changing your vote and please don't cheat, but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cya in the next one.**


	3. The Girls, The Hoodie and The Hate

**A/N Hello once again audience, where we left off Jok got coffee for his team and met a certain famous, cute 15 year old with red hair. We pick back up the story a day later.**

Jok awoke to sound of his name being shouted from the door.

"Jok!" The voice shouted again, causing Jok to fall out of bed and knock his head on the way down. The door opened to reveal Rys with a face filled with joy and a hint of...lust. "Dude, you gotta come and meet these girls, they are awesome and fucking sexy as, especially the blond one."

Jok rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He was still in his night wear which consisted of a skin tight white vest which showed off his well defined abs, and black shorts. "Rys, what girls?"

"Dude you forgot already?" Rys questioned, getting an odd look from Jok, "RWBY!" Jok then remembered what had happened just after he got the coffee back to his team.

* * *

><p><em>JSBR sat in their dorm drinking their coffee, well except for Jok he had a hot chocolate. Sun barged into the room, causing Jok to spill his hot chocolate down his chest, he glared at Sun as if to say "this better be good, or else."<em>

"_Guys, RWBY agreed to meet you all tomorrow." Was all Sun said before he ran out the door, leaving the 4 of them very confused and excited at the same time._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, tell them I'm on my way." Jok said, grabbing his clothes from the edge of his bed and heading to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed and styled his hair to it's normal, spiky fashion. He then put his maroon shirt on with his black leather waist coat on other that, then his trousers, socks, shoes, gauntlets and finally holstered his weapons in their usual place.<p>

He opened the bathroom door to see his room door open as well, and a girl walk in. He recognised her almost instantly, it was the cute girl who ran into him yesterday. "Um...hello." He said, causing her to turn and look at him, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping to the floor.

"Oh my god, coffee guy is Jok Kasai!" She squealed with delight, "It's good to finally meet you."

"Wait, who are you?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She replied.

"Fuc-" Jok went to swear, but stopped himself when he remembered Sun's description of this 'Innocent' girl so he changed the word to "Fudge, I should have known, you do match Sun's description."

"Well that's good."

"So why are you here? I thought you'd be waiting in your dorm."

"Well I was, but I got impatient so I asked Barbara for directions and here I am, finally meeting you." She replied, she then grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall "Come on! time for you to meet my team!"

* * *

><p>"Damn you girls are cool." Jok said, his team had been standing in RWBY's dorm for the past hour, chatting to the girls and mingling with each other. However Jok noticed that one of the girls was being more distant than the others, Blake Belladonna AKA Sun's crush. She was sat on her bed, reading a very familiar book. He walked up and sat on the bed, finally getting a clear view of the title.<p>

"Ninja's of Love." He read, causing Blake to close the book and look up at him, "Woah, came down Kitty Cat, I've read that book before." Blake's eyes widened when she heard him say this, she placed the book back in her collection and then turned back to Jok.

"You have?" She questioned, noticing the smirk on Jok's face.

"Yup, you know Sun said a lot about you, but never mentioned the fact you read books like that, they are a bit full on you know."

"Yeah, I don't read them for the smut...I like the love stories." She replied, her ears twitching under her bow. "Wait, Sun said a lot about me? what do you mean a lot?"

"Well he say's you're cool, a reader, a bit shy at times, that you're a cat faunus but to be honest that was my fault not his." Jok lied on the last part, but he didn't want Blake getting annoyed at Sun, especially considering his feelings towards her.

Jok's attention was stolen by the mention of his name, he turned his head to see his team halfway out the door. "We've got places to be so we'll see ya later Jok." Barbara said, saying goodbye to RWBY and leaving Jok, alone with the 4 girls.

"So, Jok, I've heard a lot about you." Yang said, walking over to where Jok was sat, "And if you try hitting on me or my sister once, I will…"

"Crush my wang." Jok said, taking the words right out of Yang's mouth, he noticed her expression change which caused him to stand up and step away from her, "Sorry, was a joke."

"So, Kasai what's the story?" Weiss asked.

"Well...I don't like to talk about it to be totally honest, sorry ladies." He replied. The door to the dorm opened behind them and in stepped Sun, a banana in hand...well...in his tail.

"Sup people, I see you are mingling." Sun said, winking at Blake on the way in which went unnoticed to everyone except Jok and Blake.

"Yeah." Ruby said, "Him and his team are awesome!"

"Yeah, you lot ain't bad yourselves." Jok said, he had taken a quick liking to these 4 girls, especially Ruby, she was cute, funny, cute, cool, cute and...well the recurring word to him was cute.

"Well that's fantastic, I can't believe I didn't organise this sooner." Sun replied, throwing the banana peel in a bin which for some reason was located in RWBY's room.

"No, neither can I." Jok said, turning to his friend with a smile, "better late than never Monkey King."

* * *

><p>Sally stood outside a dorm, waiting for her <strong>very<strong> close friend, Nobody Tsume **(A/N Kiba-Raptor's OC) **to greet her. They had agreed to spend the day together which made Serra both joyful and nervous at the same time. She had a developed a huge crush on him which, of course, he is oblivious too which made her life so much harder when she was around him, trying to get him to like her back in that way, but considering what Nobody is like, that ain't easy. Finally the door opened, revealing Nobody standing their in his usual trench coat hoodie thing which covered his face in darkness.

"Hey Nobody, I see you're looking as mysterious as ever." Serra teased, getting a very small chuckle from him.

"Thanks." Nobody said. "So what would you like to do?" (here)

"Well I was thinking we could go get a bite to eat, it is lunch time after all." Serra replied, her tail starting to sway from side to side in excitement. She had known Nobody for about a month now and had developed a slight crush on him, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone...well maybe Barbara but she's a one off.

"Sure, that sounds good." Nobody replied as he started to walk down the hall. A smile plastered across his face but hidden by the shadow which his hood casts. He turned his head slightly to see Serra standing next to him, staring down at her hands. His facial expression returning to it's normal, plain state. "So...how's thing's been?"

"Good, good, we met team RWBY today, they were cool...um…" Serra said, being cut off by her companion.

"Pfft, team RWBY? Really? Of all the teams." Nobody said, causing Serra to turn her attention to him, her face giving off a feeling of confusion which...Nobody happened to not pick up on. "Good friends, not the best fighters."

"_They can't be that bad...can they?" _Serra thought, every time RWBY was mentioned by Sun it was in a very positive light, he never really had anything bad to say about them so this whole concept of RWBY not being very good fighters baffled her. They spent the rest of their walk in silence, Serra was picturing RWBY's fighting styles while Nobody remaining emotionless. They arrived at the cafeteria and opened the door to see the cafeteria was filled with students either eating food or collecting some. A smile grew on Serra's face when she spotted her team chowing down on some food. She grabbed Nobody's hand and ran over to them.

"Hey Serra!" Barbara shouted, waving her hand in the air. "Oh, hello Nobody."

"Hey." Nobody replied, turning his attention to the two male members of the team. Rys was trying to pull Jok's attention back to his own team but was failing miserably. He looked over to where Jok was stareing to see a group of girl standing around and the hooded man instantly knew what Jok was doing.

"Jok, stop flirting and say hello." Serra said, sound kinda irritated. Jok turned in his chair and his facial expression dropped when he saw who was standing next to his partner. Jok and Nobody's relationship was nothing to behold,they didn't hate each other it's just Jok had become very protective of Serra after they split, and that meant he didn't trust Nobody very much. That plus the fact that Nobody thought Jok was a reckless womanizer meant they were known to butt heads, to Serra's displeasure.

"Oh...hey Tsume." Jok huffed, spinning back round in his chair and turning his attention back to the girls across the hall. Nobody shook his head a little at Kasai's reaction.

"Anyway, come one Nobody let's go get some food." Serra said, grabbing hold of his arm once again and dragging him over to the line for today's lunch. Once they were out of hearing range, Jok turned back around to his team and took a bite out of his food, he looked up at Barbara on the other side of the table who looked disappointed to say the least.

Jok swallowed his food and asked "What?" with a raised eyebrow and a piece of potato on the end of his fork.

"You can be a real jerk you know that." Barbara replied, causing Rys to look up from his tray and at his two allies. Unlike Jok's relationship with Serra, Barbara and Jok held a slight grudge against each other, not hate filled but they both do kinda blame the other for the split, but this did lead to some great bickering, but this time it was serious.

"What do you mean?" He asked, placing his fork on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"You know Serra want's you to get along with Nobody and yet you can't even attempt to, if you really did want to look out for her then you'd accept her wishes and try to get on with him instead of acting like he's the devil." She replied, her words hitting Jok like venom.

"Serra deserves better, he's an emotionless jackass who doesn't feel for shit and you expect me to like him?"

"I expect you to accept how Serra feels, and what do you mean she deserves better, you dumped her and left her out in the cold to cry by herself, you have no right to say something like that." She replied, leaving Jok both stunned and speechless. He shoved his tray to the side and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Rys asked, following his friend's movement.

"Not hungry, you can finish my food off." Jok said faintly, just loud enough for Rys to hear. He opened the cafeteria doors and placed his hands in his pockets. He walked for what felt like hours, thinking over what Barbara said and unfortunately for him, she was right. He had no right to say the things he did and should listen to Serra, but he couldn't go back now, he'd look like a fool. His thoughts were cut off by a voice, a very cute voice shout his name from behind. He turned to see Ruby running up to him, being followed by what looked like a dog.

"Hey, I saw you leave the cafeteria looking very...sad." Ruby said, stopping in front of him.

"Why do you care? You've known me for about 2 hours." Jok replied.

"Because you're cool, and I officially consider you a friend." She said, a smile washing over her. "So...what's up? Why are you sad?"

"It's a long story…" Jok said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Ruby sat right down next to him, bringing her dog onto her lap while doing so.

"I got time."

**A/N tada, I got it done, Special thanks to Kiba-Raptor for helping me out with this chapter and for creating an awesome OC. So yeah tension is rising in team JSBR and oh the next few chapters are going to be fun. Now on my Deviantart page (also called browniej126) there is a pic of Team JSBR on there if you are curious about their appearance, it's not the best pic but it's the best I can do. Now considering I started like Tobuscus, I will finish like Tobuscus. Bless your faces, If you sneezed during this fic, bless you, peace off!**


	4. Two Rose's

**A/N HEYO PEOPLE HAPPY NEW YEAR! yes I'm back with a chapter with some Wigned Rose relationship development and the introduction to another of my friends OCs and one of Jok's best friends, Rosana "Rose" Dendo created by my good badass friendo XxRoseTear2xX so yeah, LET'S BEGIN!**

Jok sat in his dorm room headphones plugged in listening to 'Boop.' It had been an hour since Jok and Babs argument and nothing had been solved yet, Barbara was still pissed with Jok, Jok still didn't trust Nobody and Serra was stuck in the middle, just wanting everyone to get along.

He stayed there, in his own little world listening to his cute music when his thoughts went back to his conversation with Ruby he had an hour earlier, he closed his eyes and the memory returned clear in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HOUR EARLIER<strong>

* * *

><p>"I got time." Ruby said, a smile spread across her face.<p>

Jok chuckled a little and then began, "Well me and Serra dated, and when we split I kinda broke her heart, so I became protective over her, trying to make sure no one else would do that to her again." He started, leaning back against the bench and crossing his arms.

"Well Serra now likes this guy called Nobody, a emotionless, hooded guy who hides his face for some reason, and I'm scared he's gonna break her heart so I don't like him that much plus the fact he think I'm nothing but a womanizer so we don't get along...but Serra wants us to extremely." Jok explained as Ruby paid close attention to what he said.

"And then there's Barbara, well when me and her split we started bickering a lot and she think's I'm a jerk because I don't like Nobody despite Serra's wishes and the worst part is...she's right, I'm nothing but a jerk."

"Now that ain't true, you seem so kind and friendly." Ruby encouraged, shuffling a bit closer to Jok.

"You've known me for two hours at least, bit early to make an opinion on me isn't it?"

"Pfft nah, you're cool and kind and friendly and have very spiky hair, I like you and I'm sure Nobody would if you just tried to be nice, I know you can do it." He smiled at her, a feeling hitting his gut, one hasn't felt since he got together with Serra and Barbara…

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

* * *

><p>Jok opened his eyes as he returned his mind back to his current time. Ever since that conversation Jok was only able to think of two things, getting along with Nobody, and Ruby Rose, the later he was confused by. He had known her for 3 hours and he was starting to gain feelings for her, but unlike most girls he had dated, they weren't plain feeling of attraction, but much much more.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his scroll going off, he removed his headphones and heard his ring tone 'Start A Fire.' He grabbed his scroll and answered. "Hallo!" **(A/N this is not a typo BTW)**

"Holla pájaro rojo, I thought we were in line for a sparring match today?" A females voice said over the scroll.

"Oh hey Rose, yeah sorry lost track of time, I'm on my way."

"Yeah you better be, meet me outside my dorm."

"Sure thing sexy thang." Jok said, getting a sigh from Rose who hanged up shortly afterwards. Jok jumped down from his bunk and exited his dorm.

* * *

><p>Jok arrived outside Team ROSE's dorm and was greeted by Rose Dendo herself.<p>

"What's cooking good looking?" Jok said, winking at Rose on the way which caused her to roll her eyes.

"You took your time, will you ever not be late?" She asked, turning around and heading down the hall.

"You know me beautiful, I'm always fashionably late."

"It's annoying, just like you."

"You love me really." Jok replied, putting his arm around her playfully. Jok and Rose's friendship really shouldn't work, Jok's a flirtatious womanizer and Rose is a stubborn gal who acts like she doesn't care. he flirts with her a lot for a joke and she hates his antics but yet some how, some way, they became the best of friends.

"I'm not sure I do." She replied, folding her arms under her breasts.

"I don't know, ah gorgeous girl like, a handsome guy like me, I still think we'd be great together." Jok teased, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Get your arm off me before I hit you Kasai." She said, glaring at his face. He chuckled and moves his arm from her body and grinned.

"Anywho, how's the team?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Oliver's still single, Skylar's still kind and Erika...well...my adopted sister is in the process of moving on from you." Rose replied, looking down as she did so.

"Erika...she doesn't like me much huh?"

"It's not that, she does still like you, just moving on from those feelings."

"You know I'm surprised you don't hate me, I did kinda break her heart."

"After all you've done for me pájaro rojo, I don't think I can ever truly hate you...not that you aren't a pain in the backside you are."

"Funny, most ladies like me when it comes to their backsides."

"GROSS!" She replied, giving him a disgust filled look.

"It was a joke Rose, calm down." Jok said, a grin spreading across his face. "So, those assholes turned up again?"

"No, not since you broke their legs." She said. Jok and Rose's friendship really started at the start of Jok and Erika's relationship. Rose being a EXTREMELY attractive girl, many guys would want her with them. One time she was being harassed by a group of guys asking her to "strip down." Luckily for Rose, Jok found her before anything got serious, in short he broke a leg of each asshole and the two have been friends ever since.

"That's good, well worth nearly getting expelled." Jok stated, getting a confused look from Rose.

"I thought no one knew about it other than us and the guys?"

"No one did, until one blabbed, I thought Goodwitch was gonna kill me, luckily Ozpin took my side, saying how the boys were trying to get you to strip and I protected you." He replied, smiling sincerely at her. For the first time in their entire conversation, Rose smiled right back at him.

"So what about you, anything new?"

"A lot, Babs is pissed off with me, so is Nobody and Serra is stuck in the middle of it all."

"Not this again, it's tiring to watch." She complained, her smile fading into an annoyed expression.

"But I know I've been an ass, so next time I see any three of them I'm gonna solve it."

"Good move rojo, it will stop me from hearing the boringness of it."

"Oh and I met team RWBY, and I um...think I'm falling for their leader Ruby rose."

"Ruby Rose? what is it with you and the name Rose?"

"I guess it's destiny for me to get along with Roses." Jok said, smirking. Rose just rolled her eyes at his remark and folded her arms again.

"So, define falling for."

"As in love, a bit like it was with Serra and Barbara but...even more, and I've only known her for 3 hours at least." He said, rubbing the back of his neck*

"Damn, must be love." She said sarcastically. "Look, at least give it a week or two before you ask her out, just to make sure you really like her."

"Okay then, thanks for the advice." Jok replied, smiling at her. "So, I'll race ya to the sparring area." He said as he began to run off

Rose smirked a little as she started to run after him and shouted "You're on!"

**A/N it is done finally. sorry for the wait. Now I hope I got Rose in character and I hope people like Jok and Rose's relationship. Next chapter will focus on BlackSun so I will see ya guys then, peace off!**


End file.
